wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
A Day with the Wiggles
"A Day With The Wiggles" was the first Wiggles game released in 1998. Come and join Anthony, Murray, Greg, Jeff and there friends in this entertaining and educational CD-ROM activity centre. With 12 fun games and lively songs and music, children will revisit the program time after time. Featuring beautiful 3D animation and plenty of adventure. A Day with The Wiggles is sure to be a hit with Wiggles fans of all ages. ''Released'' - October 1998 12 Fun Games *Greg's Magic Colouring Book *Storytime with Anthony *Murray and the Underwater Big Band *Dreamtime with Jeff *Gardening with Dorothy the Dinosaur *Cooking with Dorothy the Dinosaur *Find Wags the Dog's Bone *Juggling with Henry the Octopus *Captain Feathersword's Treasure Chest *Driving the Big Red Car *Dancing with The Wiggles *Sing Along with The Wiggles ''Greg's Magic Colouring Book Greg has a wonderful magic colouring book. You can paint Jeff, Greg, Murray, Anthony, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and Henry the Octopus. To colour in, click on a colour on the paint pallette, then click on the picture to begin colouring. The pictures also talk to you when you colour. To erase the picture, you have to click on the eraser to erase all the colours. To colour a different picture, Click on the arrow to turn to the next page or click on the other arrow to turn to the previous page. Storytime with Anthony Anthony is reading a book called "Dorothy's Birthday Party" which is one of Anthony's favourtie stories. As he reads the story, you will be able to help along by decorating the party invitation, choosing ballons with Wags, stack up the biggest to smallest present pile with Captain Feathersword, Choosing flowers for Dorothy and even icing the cake. If you want to, you can click on the arrows to turn the pages but its all up to you. At the end of the story, they all say surprise to Dorothy and Dorothy and she says to thank all for a nice surprise birthday party, even you get to see the stuff that you made at the party. WHAT A GREAT PARTY! Murray and the Underwater Big Band Play along with Murray and Henry's Underwater Big Band. To accompany the tunes, move the mouse pointer over any of the members of the Underwater Big Band that you want to play. And if you want to change a song tune, just click on the clamaphone. Dreamtime with Jeff Jeff is sleeping on a bench at the pond and Anthony is with him, he say's Jeff has a smile on hes face and he is dreaming about animals. What you have to do is match the animal shape in Jeff's dream cloud with an animal on screen. If you find a match, Jeff will magically change into the animal for a few seconds. You can even click on Jeffs face to wake Jeff up or other actions that he will do but he will fall back to sleep. Gardening with Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy the Dinosaur would like some help with her gardening. Watch carefully where she plants her seeds. Pick up the watering can to water the seeds and you'll see flowers begin to grow. Cooking with Dorothy the Dinosaur Dorothy the Dinosaur loves to bake pies. She needs help to choose ingredients. You'll need to find ingredients that start with the letter of the alphabet shown in Dorothy's recipe book. Move the mouse pointer over the food on the shelves to hear their names. After that, Dorothy will put it in the oven to let it cook and you will see a lovely P pie or G, A, J, B, O and other letters. The are different to each other with the shape and colour. Find Wags the Dog's Bone Wags has lost hes bone and he needs your help to find it by doing five clues. Listen to Greg as what he says for the clue like saying look under the pot plant of red flowers or look in the vegetable garden or look in the pond or look in the sand pit and other clues to look for. Click on the arrows to move around the backyard. When you found Wags bone, he will start to dance but then the bone dissapears after that and then you will do other levels to find Wags' bone again with different clues. Juggling with Henry the Octopus Henry the Octopus has great fun juggling brightly coloured balls. See if you can find the balls he asks for. You'll need to recognise colours and patterns to find the balls Henry wants. Captain Feathersword's Treasure Chest Captain Feathersword has lots of treasure chests. He has so many that he has forgotten which key fits in which chest. If you can match the pattern on the key to the pattern on the lock, you'll help the Captain find his treasure. Driving the Big Red Car The Wiggles would like your help finding their way in the Big Red Car. Listen carefully to their instructions. Like if there going to a place like the bakery, move the mouse pointer over a building to hear its name. Click the arrows to move the Big Red Car around and if you need help, click on the Big Red Car. Be ready to follow the roads off screen to find new locations. Dancing with The Wiggles The Wiggles are going to be dancing on stage (you start with Jeff). All you have to do, is you have to click four types of dancing buttons below that will make a Wiggle like Jeff to move in different single ways. And if you want to change to one of the other Wiggles to dance, just click on them. Sing Along with The Wiggles'' The Wiggles are showing song videos in there Wiggly theatre. Click on a video picture to watch The Wiggles perform. You can sing along with them in "We're Dancing With Wags The Dog", "Do The Wiggle Groove" and "Toot Toot Chugga Chugga Big Red Car". At the end, The Wiggles or Wags cheer for it. Other Stuff Main Menu Introduction Voices *Greg Page - Himself *Anthony Field - Himself *Murray Cook - Himself *Jeff Fatt - Himself and Henry the Octopus *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Paul Field - Wags the Dog Category:Wiggles games